In this moment
by many.boyz.lil.time
Summary: this is the story of how you broke up with me, and everything that happens after. (hermione speaking) Plot twist. please R&R! DMHG! one-shot. I suck w summaries so just read it cause it's good.


I hope you guys like this. it's a one-shot. if people like it maybe ill make an update? iunno. well, here's the story-

Disclaimer: no,I unfortunately do not own anything Harry Potter related. Thought it would be fun to own Draco...

I heard my heart beating too fast. You looked in my eyes as you smiled.I felt that little jump in my stomach i used to get when it was just you and me. She pulls you away and wraps her arm in yours. You bend closer to her as you two walk away. She says something as you smile and laugh.

That was my smile. The one you gave me when I'd say something stupid or funny. That was my laugh too. The one you used whenI told youI loved you. You laughed that laugh and pulled me close. You told me you loved me too, and that's how it would be forever. Well, forever has come and gone,I suppose.

My friends say my name. It sounds like they're on the other side of a mountain when they're actually right next to me.A single tear falls and lingers on my cheek. You look back at me with those eyes of yours and give your oh so famous smirk.

What'd he do? My friends keep saying. Ron yells your name and pulls out his wand. No, don't.I softly say. Ron turns around towards me and looks at me funny. He shoots a glance at you. You're standing there openly, like inviting him to do something. Ron turns around and heads up the stairs.

Ginny puts her arm around me as her and Harry both flip you off.I turn around and about half of my house is doing it now. My tears fall faster as you laugh your evil laugh and walk away.I can't believe how many people are standing in the hall now.I hiccup and try to stop crying.

Dean, Seamus, and Colin are yelling at you. You turn around once more and give them a look. They don't stop coming. Now more people are there. Your eyes show the slightest glint of fear for a minute, and then the look is gone. Snape shows up and yells at everyone. Colin starts walking away as soon as Snape does. Seamus and Dean are still there. They each throw a punch at you. Dean got you in the eye and Seamus in your jaw. That's all it takes.

Soon everyone is fighting. Not just with fists anymore. People are hexing each other left and right. And im in the middle. Me. Just standing there watching. Stop.I say. No one heres me. Stop. Just stop it. Stop! Please!I say each time, only louder. Soon I'm screaming stop and everyone but you and Harry have stopped fighting. They're all looking at me.

Iwalk over to you and Harry. You guys have your wands out now and are hexing each other. As you both say equally powerful spellsI step in the middle.I want this to end. We were all getting along for once. The whole school. And it started with the two of us being headboy and girl. The rest is all history. Our sudden attraction to each other, our hugs, our touch, our kisses. Everyone was jealuos. Like your girlfriend, Pansy. She had you for six years. When it was my turn she just couldn't handle it.I hate her.

In the middle of your fight iI step in.A green spell comes from my left, a red from my right. You both scream no. So you do still love me. Or are you just trying to save your skin. The spells hit me hard.I let out a groan asI slowly fall to the floor. You're the first one who reaches me.I look up in your eyes and laugh. Yep,I laugh. Despite the pain, that's all i seem to be able to do.

You look down at me puzzled. Harry shoves you hard.I fall out of your arms and my head hits the ground. My eyes roll back into my head as i hear you saying no. When i open my eyes again I'm in the hospital wing. There are about ten people around my bed, butI only see you.

Why'd you do this to me?I ask.

Ihad to. You say.

But why.I ask again.

We just cant ever be together. You say.

But you love me!I yell as tears form in my eyes.I blink and they've started their descent down to my heart.

Of courseI do. You say. I'll always love you, Mi.

Then why can't we ever be together?I ask, even more confused. More tears come.

Ican never love you like you deserve to be loved. You say as you lookat Ron.

Yes you can!I say. You were doing a great job before...

You deserve more thanI can offer you. I can't give you everything your heart desires. You say.

Yes you can!I say. You're all my heart desires. You're allI want.

It just can't work out that way, Mi. It can't. You say as you turn for the door.

Please, don't leave me.I say, choking up.

You turn around and look into my eyes. You come back by my bed and bend down towards my ear. I'll always be right here, Mi. You say as you point to the locket you gave me at the beginning of our relationship. LikeI said. I'll never leave you. I'll love you forever. Just don't forget that. You give me kiss on my cheek and turn for the door again and leave. Silent tears fall down my face.

Everyone looks at me now.I place my finger tips on my cheek where your lips softly touched me.I want you back so bad.I need you now. You can't really be gone that easily.

Herms, wanna talk about it? Ron asks as he holds my hand.I look at his hand and realize it wasn't there while me and you talked. And then reality hit. It was the biggest surprise in the world. This was his doing. He pulled you away from me. He couldn't handle me being happy again after what happened before school started. After he kicked me to the curb. That's why he broke up with Pansy. It was him and Pansy who did it together. They couldn't stand me and you being together, forever. So they planned this whole mess. And you went along with it. You. My night in shining armor. The one who saved me that horrible night in the beginning of the year. My dragon.

Ilook up at Ron's face and he's smiling. Smiling.I take my hand away from him so fastI fall out of my bed. WhenI stand back up his smile is gone. Now he only looks confused. He wanted to be there to comfort me like you were. So we could get back together.I run out of the hospital room and before anyone can do anything. They didn't come after me either. They were in too much shock.

WhenI race out of the roomI hear a sound. It sounds like someone's crying.I turn the corner and see you. You're sitting on the floor with your head in your hands. You look up as you hear me . When you see it's me you get up quickly and turn the other way.I walk in front of you and take your hands. Your smiling with only your eyes. They turn from that slate gray color to the color of silver.I lean towards you asI hear the door opening.I plant my lips on yours asI kiss you. I'm not so suprised when you kiss me back.

AsI pull away, you're more then smiling with your eyes. Behind youI see Ron. He's standing there with his face beet red and a cross look on his face. How could he do this to me? To us? He opens his mouth to say something.You turn around as he does. Ron quickly shuts his mouth asI see a tear fall from his face to the ground. How canI ever forgive him?I sigh asI knowI have to. We've been through to much together.I walk over to him and give him a hug. He stiffens up and then loosens up as he hugs me back.

We can't ever be together.I say.

Iknow now. He says.

I'll always love you, but more like a brother than anything.I say.

Yeah, same here. ExceptI won't think of you as a brother. He says.I give him a small smile asI turn to you. You stick out your hand and Ron shakes it. I take your hand from Ron and put it in mine.

You and me walk down the stairs to the winter wonderland outside. There's snow everywhere, and it starts lightly falling from the sky.I look up into your eyes as you lean forward and kiss me. In that perfect moment,I know nothing will ever truly break us apart.I want to capture this moment in my mind forever and keep it there, fresh and new. There's a flash of light and we stop kissing to turn around. Colin is there with his camera. Behind him has to be the majority of the sixth and seventh years.I blush deeply as everyone applauds.

You know what Draco?I say to you.

What? You reply softly.

Iwanna stay here in this moment with you forever.I say

Me to, Mi, me to. You say

ok, how do you guys like this? is it good? bad? great? click that little button down there on your left and tell me. or e-mail me. you can even IM me (xsaraxzxbarax)


End file.
